Start Something New
by Here'sToRightNow
Summary: Troy and Gabriella meet and form an amazing friendship. A friendship that has so many strikes against it. A friendship that goes against the school. A friendship that shows that sometimes, you just gotta break free and start something new.Troyella forever
1. Chapter 1

This is my verision of High School Musical. Different, but they still connect with singing. This is just the preview. I may not continue if no one likes it.

Start Something New

**They are worlds apart.**

_Troy is surrounded with cheerleaders and other people._

Gabriella sits on her couch reading a book.

**But when they accidentally meet.**

_Troy and Gabriella accidentally run into each other. They look into each other's eyes. Instantly, there is a connection._

**What happens if they both share something in common?**

_Troy and Gabriella in the park singing their hearts out._

**Will they leave their worlds behind to start something new?**

_Troy is cornered by the rest of the popular kids._

Gabriella drops her book and looks at her sheet music.

**Or will they stick to what they know?**

_Troy goes back to his group of popular kids._

Gabriella opens her book back up.

**A friendship with so many strikes against it.**

_Troy argues with his father about Gabriella._

Gabriella argues with her mother about Troy.

**A friendship that goes against the school.**

_Troy and Gabriella walk into the school, holding hands. People stare at them with their eyes wide._

**A friendship that shows that sometimes, you just got to break free and start something new.**

_We're breaking free!_

We're soaring!

_Flying!_

_There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach!_

The story of a friendship that creates something new. Start Something New, coming soon to a monitor near you.


	2. Meeting and Falling

I'm making it a full length story. I don't own Without Love by Link, Tracy, Penny, and Seaweed or You Can't Stop the Beat from Hairspray or Running Away by Jesse McCartney. I changed a word or two in Running Away I swear, next few chapters, I'll use my own songs. And Chad and the popular group are a bit of rebels.

Start Something New

_Without love, life like a prom that won't invite us_

_Without love, life is like getting my big break and laryngitis_

_Without love, life is like a 45 when you can't buy it_

_Without love, life is like my mother on a diet_

_Like a week that's only Monday_

_Only ice creams never sundaes_

_Like a circle with no center_

_Like a door marked do not enter_

"C'mon guys, let's sneak out of here," Chad whispered to Troy and the gang surrounding him.

"You guys go. I'll wait till the end of the show, then I'll come," Troy said looking back toward the East High production of _Hairspray_.

"Dude, the point of sneaking out is to leave during something stupid," Zeke whispered.

"I'm serious, just go," Troy told them, his eyes never leaving the stage.

"Okay, see you later," Jason said getting up to leave.

Troy Bolton couldn't explain it, but something about the stage just connected with him. It was like, if he were ever up there, all of his fears would wash away. All he would have to concentrate on would be the lyrics of the songs. He wouldn't have to worry about home or school or anything in the real world because the stage was an entire world to itself.. All that mattered to him would be the stage and the audience. But who was he kidding? He was the most popular guy in school. There was no way he could ever try out for the musical

"Gabriella, would you please put the book down," Taylor whispered harshly.

"Tay, I already told you, I don't really care enough about hairspray to watch a musical about it," Gabriella said, her eyes never leaving the page in her book.

"There's more to the musical than that. There's Link and Tracy. A relationship that goes against the school," Taylor told her.

"Is this musical supposed to relate to me?" Gabriella asked.

"You never know. You could fall for a guy that more completely go against the school," Taylor said.

"That's highly likely," Gabriella snorted, just as Taylor grabbed the book and threw it into the very back of the auditorium.

Gabriella opened her mouth to speak, but it was covered by Taylor's hand. Gabriella turned her attention to the stage, where Tracy, Link, Penny, and Seaweed where finishing up _Without Love._ She watched the four sing their hearts out. She knew how that felt. She did it everyday and when she was singing in front of her mirror, something happened. When she was singing, her insecurities were pushed away, no longer was she the freaky math girl, but she was anyone she wanted to be. No one could tell her otherwise. She looked at the faces of the four teenagers on stage. They were filled with excitement. Just like her. She could explain it, but that's what she really wanted to do. But who was she kidding? She was the social reject of the school. There was no way she could ever try out for the musical.

_'Cause tomorrow is a brand new day_

_And it don't know white from black_

_Yeah!!!_

_'Cause the world keeps spinning round and round_

_And my heart's keeping time to the speed of sound_

_I was lost till I heard the drums then I found my way_

_'Cause you can't stop the beat_

_Ever since we first saw the light_

_Men and women like to shake it on a Saturday night_

_And so I'm gonna shake it shimmy the best that I can today_

_'Cause you can't stop the motion of the ocean or the rain from above_

_You can try to stop the paradise we're dreaming of_

_But you cannot stop the rhythm of two hearts in love to stay_

_You can't stop the beat!_

Troy slowly stood up clapping along with the rest of the students at East High. He looked at the people bowing on stage. Smiles were plastered on their faces. They weren't the fake smiles that he, himself gives to people everyday. No. they were genuine smiles. Troy hadn't truly smiled in a long time. He hadn't heard a joke that made him laugh. He hadn't found a girl that could make him laugh. No. All he could find were people staring at him because of how he looked. What he wanted was to be on stage where a smile would form on his lips. A true smile.

Gabriella was reluctantly pulled to her feet by Taylor. Her hands slowly started to clap together. Everything was slowly starting to sink in. Maybe she was supposed to be up there. Among the smiles. Where everything is just words on a paper before you make them into something more. Where everything falls perfectly into place.

"Everyone! Attention," Darbus called out into the mass of students. "Auditions for our Winter musicale will be in one week during free period!"

Troy grabbed his coat and made his way to the exit. His foot hit a book and it slid across the floor to the feet of a girl. He bent down and picked up the book. His eyes were met with a pair of beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"I...um...is this your book?" Troy managed to get out.

"Yeah, uh, thanks," the girl said said looking down.

"Troy," he said sticking his hand out.

"Gabriella," she said, looking for the first time into his amazing blue eyes.

"Troy come on!" yelled Chad from across the auditorium.

"Yeah, I'll be right there," Troy called back and when he turned to face the girl, she was gone. Troy stared out into the emptying auditorium, "Gabriella," he said to no one in particular.

"And what were you saying about Hairspray not relating to your life," asked Taylor.

"Tay, he just picked up my book and handed it to me. That doesn't mean we're a couple," said an exasperated Gabriella. For the entire walk home, Taylor was trying to convince her that the whole Troy book thing actually meant something.

"Dude! Are you with us? Earth to Troy!" said Chad waving a hand in front of his face.

"What?" asked Troy. For some reason, Troy couldn't stop thinking about Gabriella. Something about her made her someone that just instantly stuck in Troy's brain. Maybe it was her eyes. Or maybe it was her hair. Whatever it was, it got Troy's head spinning.

The school bell rang throughout the open areas of East High. Another weekend was over and a brand new week was starting. Troy checked himself into homeroom and then snuck out the back door. He made his way into the music wing, while making sure no one was following him. He opened the door to the American Music room. He walked to the back of the room and opened the closet. He grabbed a guitar and slowly made his way out of the room and into the auditorium. He sat on the edge of the stage and let his fingers strum over the strings. He had no idea what he was playing, but something just happened when he was on stage with his guitar. It was like the words to songs he'd never heard of came into his head like he'd known them his entire life. And right now was no exception.

_I need out of this place_, Gabriella thought, looking around at the crazy homeroom she was in. She looked at the back door that was swinging open. Gabriella gathered her books and passed the kids in homeroom and darted through the hallways. Her eyes landed on the auditorium. No one was normally there. She pushed the door slightly open and saw a boy sitting on the stage. He was strumming his guitar and singing softly. It was almost like he didn't want to be heard. His voice floated through the auditorium. Gabriella walked closer to the stage to try and understand the words he was saying.

_Standing alone in a crowd_

_Can't find my way out, but I'm trying_

_Everything's within my reach_

_But everything seems like its nothing_

_When you're looking for someone_

_That's better then who's around you_

_All theses illusions they're running out_

Troy's song was stopped short when Gabriella tripped over the side of a chair in the audience. Troy stood up quickly and ran to where the fallen Gabriella was. He leaned down and offered her hand. She took it and rose to his eye level. Once again, he was greeted by the most amazing eyes he had ever seen.

"I'm sorry for listening, but that's a great voice you have there. Were you in _Hairspray?"_ Gabriella asked him.

"Yeah right! No, I was in the audience," Troy told her. "Wishing I was up there," he added under his breath.

"Oh," Gabriella said.

The two carried out a conversation for the remainder of homeroom. The magic was finallt broken when Troy's crew came busting through the doors.

"Troy! Hey man! There you are," Chad said pushing Gabriella out of the way.

Suddenly Troy was surrounded by a bunch of people. He turned his head in many directions to try and see her again. She had disappeared.

The end ! You know what you gotta do!


End file.
